Under The Mistle Toe, Over Cake
by Neko Kitty
Summary: davis and ken fic, hint of lime, one shot, lets just say its kinda sappy RxR!


Under Missle Toe Over Cake  
  
Games stranger then fears, when will they go for me? When will it stop? I believe that fate has brought us here, and we should be together babe, but were not. I'm playing it off, but I'm dreaming of you, and I'll keep my cool but im feeling, I'll try to say goodbye but I choke, try to walk away and I stumble, though I try to hide it, but its clear, my world crumbles when you are not here. I try to say goodbye but I choke, I try to walk away and I stumble, though I try to hide it, its clear, my world crumbles when you are not there. I may appear to be free, but I'm just a prisoner, of your love I may seem alright, and smile when you leave, but my smiles are just a front, just a front... Hey! I'm playing it off, but I'm dreaming of you, and I'll keep my cool, but I'm feeling, I'll try to say goodbye but I choke, try to walk away and I stumble, though I try to hide it, its clear, my world crumbles when you are not there. I try to say goodbye but I choke, try walk away and I stumble, though I try to hide it, its clear, my world crumbles when you are not there. Here is my confesson, may I be your possition, boy I need your touch, for love kisses and such, with all my might I try, but this I can't deny... Deny... I'm playing it off, but I'm dreaming of you... *but I'm dreaming of you babe...* And I'll keep my cool but I'm feeling, I'll try to say goodbye but I choke, try to walk away and I stumble, though I try to hide it, its clear, my world crumbles when you are not there. Goodbye and I choke, try to walk away and I stumble, though I try to hide it , its clear, my world crumbles when you are not there, but I choke, try to walk away and I stumble, though I try to hide it, its clear, my world crumbles when you are not there.  
  
Davis was listing to this song on his disc as he was walking down the street thinking of Ken. "Oh Ken why do I love you? Why can't I tell you? Do you feel the same for me? If I couldn't have you, I would just die! I love you so much... I just have to find out if you love me... I'll tell you the next time I see you!! That is a promise!!"  
  
Just then he walked into someone... "Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going..." Davis pleaded not noticing who he bumped into... "Davis?" He looked up. "Ken?..." Ken smiled. "Hi davis! I'm so happy I ran into you! It's my birthday and I wanted to spend the day with you!" Davis smacked his forehead. "Oh Ken, I'm so sorry, I forgot that today was your birthday... I know! Don't say anything, this is perfect! Now you can go shop with me and find something you like, so I can buy it for your birthday!!!" Davis said with a huge smile. "Sure lets go!" After that, they walked to the mall giggling and enjoying the winter air occasionly throwing snow at each other  
  
When they got to the mall Ken went right for the glass figurings. "Heh heh, Ken looks so cute looking at those glass thingys" Davis walked over to Ken, and, 3 hours later, Ken finally found he liked. "Found it!!! It's perfect! What do you think Davis?" Davis looked at Ken, then at the glass figuring... "Hmmm, it looks like a kitty with goggles on its head" Ken smiled "I know, I want this one can I have it please?" Davis noded and went to pay for it.  
  
When that was done, they went walking for Kens home, alone the way, Ken's smile started to fade... "Whats wrong Ken?" Ken looked up at Davis. "Well I had such an awesome day, that I don't want it to end". Davis looked at the ground then his watch. "Ken stay here for a moment, I'll be right back 'kay?" Ken looked confused. "But davis, what are you going to do?" Davis just smiled "Just wait, I'll be right back." And with that, he ran to the nearest phone booth. Once he got in, he phoned his mother. "Hello Mom, can Ken stay the night, or even the weekend please?" He stayed there patently as his mother talked to his father, then she came back to the phone. "Davis?" Davis took a deep breath. "Yes mother?" His mother giggled. "Davis your lil' friend can stay for the weekend if its okay with his mother and father, 'kay? Oh, and be back by dinner honey!" And with that she hung up, and davis had his big ass dumb smile on his face. He hung up the phone and almost knocked it down trying to get out to run to Ken.  
  
"Ken... Ken ... Ken! Guess what?!" Ken looked at Davis with a curious look and his face, as he saw him running like a chicken with his head cut off towards him. "What's up Davis?" Davis triped and fell in the snow. Ken walked over and helped him up, Davis still with the dumb look on his face, got up and said. "Ken guess what, you can stay at my house for the weekend. But only if its alright with your parents" Ken then the big dumb ass smile on his face, just like Davis. "Yay! Okay, hold on!" Ken picked up his cell phone and dialed his mother "Hi mom, I'm staying at Davis' for the weekend bye!" Ken hung up on her before she could say anything and he giggled at what he just did. Davis started to giggle too.  
  
"So Ken todays still your special day, what do you wanna do now?" At that moment Ken's tummy growled and Davis giggled. "Well I think my tum tum just picked the next thing." Davis, still giggling, said "Well dinner won't be done for about an hour or two at my house, so whadda you say if we get a snack on the way home?" Ken nodded. They both walked to the bakery and got a honey dip jelly roll. Davis droped his about a block away and started to pout. Ken, feeling bad, said. "Here." Davis stared at Ken, handing him half his roll. "Aww, thanks Ken! Your such a good friend" Ken blushed as they started to walk again.  
  
About and half hour later they reached Davis' house. They walked in and, BANG!!! "Ahhh!!! What the hell?!" Both boys freaked out of thier brains. "Suprize!!!" Davis' mother and father shreiked. "What?" Both boys said again. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEN!!" Ken smiled and looked at davis, who still had a shocked stupid face on. "Whats going on?" Davis said. "Well we saw that it was Kens birthday on the calender, you know the one with lil' hearts and big black words almost talking up the whole month." Davis blushed and Ken smiled. "Wow you know you didn't have to do this for me." Davis parents nodded "We know, but we wanted you to be happy on your special day. Now you boys order a pizza if you want, Kens birthday cake is in the fridge. Now be good cuz were going out for the night, bye!" And before they could do anything they were out the door. Ken blinked blankly as Davis walked into the kitchen.  
  
"So what kind of pizza do you want?" Ken, still standing in the hallway still blinking just said. "Oh Meat lovers is good!" Ken walked into the kitchen and Davis had just finished ordering the pizza. "It will be here in two minutes or its free." Ken smiled and grabed a soda out of the fridge and threw one to Davis. "So Davis did you have fun today?" Davis froze, gave a sad smile. "Yeah it was great, but I didn't get to do what I wanted to do..." He said under his breath, he walked towards the living room of there apartment.  
  
"You know Ken you should call your mom and let her know your here." Davis said quickly to cover up what he just said. "'Kay" Ken walked over to the phone and called his mother.  
  
*ring ring ring*  
  
"Hello Ichijoge residents!"  
  
"Hi mom, its me Ken, I'm at Davis' house! I'm just checking in so you don't worry!"  
  
"Aw my 'widdle Kennie wenny' has a cute 'widdle' friend! Now that your there, eat right, be good, and one more thing, me and your father are going out, so is it alright with him if you can stay the night? If not, the key to the house is in the hiding place behind the number of our apartment. And if you get hungry when you get home I made some tunaloaf okay? Well I better get going because I have just been chatting away like that time when we went to the-."  
  
*beep beep beep*  
  
Ken couldn't take it anymore and hung up on his mother. Just then a knock came at the door. "Hello, pizza guy! I came with your order!" Davis opened the door. "How much does that come too?"  
  
"$24.53." Davis paid the guy and went to the kitchen. Ken was there sitting at the table drinking his soda. "Hey Ken pizza's here!"  
  
"Ken giggled. "So I heard, that guy was pretty loud!" Davis nodded as he sat down and opened the box and started eating. Craming two or three slices in his mouth, Davis tried speaking. "Jo fows door erthhay ja bar?" Ken laughed and told davis to swallow. "Gulp! Sorry, I was saying 'how's your birthday so far?" Ken took a bite of his pizza and told him "It was okay, but I hope my birthday wish comes true, thats all" Davis thought 'Birthday wish?... Hmmm... Ah ha!' Davis did a big smile and got out of his chair. "Where are you going, Davis?" Davis went to the fridge and grabed Ken's birthday cake, and his lighter. Ken started to blush catching on what Davis was doing. Davis lit the candles and set it on the table and started to sing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, I'm too hyper on Pepsi, so I can't remember!"  
  
Davis and Ken both laughed real hard that soda and bits of pizza came out of Davis nose, which made Ken laugh so hard, that he burped and that blew out the candles on his cake. "Wow, what a way to blow Ken, that was cool!" Davis said. All Ken could do was blush. "Ummm, Ken I, uh, um, well, okay, this is, i, don't want this to wreak out friendship... But um" Davis, barly speaking. Ken wondered what the hell he was trying to say.  
  
"Oh what the hell, Ken I love you, I have always loved you ever since we first met on the soccer field during the game!" Davis leaned over the table and kissed him. The kiss was passionite and sweet, Davis licked the bottem of Ken's lip asking for permission to enter his mouth, Ken happily opened his mouth and let Davis in, exploring the wonderful taste of love and while Davis was doing that Ken licked every inch of Davis's mouth. After a few moments they parted for air.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ken, I love you so much, but I don't wanna wreck our friendship." Ken put his index finger on Davis's mouth. "Davis, I just got my birthday wish. I have always wanted this ever since I first saw you in the Digital world. I just never told you 'cuz I thought you wouldn't return my feelings... I love you too." Davis swung his arms around Ken pulling him closer, and then, hearing a squish sound... "Uh oh Davis, you pulled us into the cake. They both looked at each other covered in cake, and laughed again. "Oh Ken I'm so happy." Ken smiled. "Me too Davis." And after they got changed. That evening was one of the best nights of their lives.  
  
End 


End file.
